


The Love of Vinland

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Fluff, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: Fem Canada x SwedenIt has been many years since the vikings sailed across the great sea and landed in a foreign land which they named "Vinland". upon their arrival they felt as though they weren't welcome. They were proven right when they were greeted by a young man. (Sorry, I'm not good at making summaries.)





	1. New Land

**Author's Note:**

> The first eight chapters are from an rp I did. So if the quality drops..well that is why.

It has been many years since the vikings sailed across the great sea, landing in a foreign land which they named "Vinland". Upon their arrival they felt as though they weren't welcome.  As thou if they had upset the spirits of the land. Which was confirmed by a fair man who greeted them upon arrival. They took him as captive and sent him in the watch of one of the vikings. That only enraged the spirits of the lands.

        The young man only greeted them with kindness and worry. He had not expected them to keep him captive. Looking at the man that was put in charge of looking after him, while the others where gone. He sighed letting his eyes flash in anger only to show cold amethyst. "Leave this land there is nothing here for you!" But his cries were left undecided as only one heard him.

        The amethyst glare was met with a cold blue glare. The tall, silent viking loomed over the screaming figure. His king had assigned him to watch the young man. "...Be silent Stranger... I do not want hurt you anymore than we already have."  The tall man grumbled. "... Your pleas will not change the mind of our King"

        Out of worry the young man could only state. "You are ill prepared....Nature shall kill you off." He sighed softly.  He did not wanting anyone to die on his land. Vinland may not know the strange beings on his land. However he did not want those same beings to die.

        The viking chuckled lightly. "....Seen worse.. this land is nothing compared to what is behind us..." Deep down he knew to value those words. Their king, Matthias, was bad at making choices to keep others alive. This worried him. "...not my decision to make"

        He frowns at the words he spoke. Letting his eyes soften as he watched the man's facial expressions change. "It may not now but the mother of this land is unpredictable. She protects all and she distrories all." His teachings had taught him not to underestimate nature and it's teachings.

        The blue eyes sparked with interest. "Tell me about the mother." he asked, "Is she one of the gods of this land?"  Berwald forgot all orders to keep the young man under control. "Tell me." It was a new thing for him and couldn't help but to be curious.

        He sighed knowing that he wasn't the best at explaining things. However it may be the only way he can get some trust out of the vikings "Mother guides us with the spirits of our dead ancestors and animal spirits. She is nature and life itself." He explains as best he could not knowing if he made sense or not.

        "...A motherly guide to live" He said full of wonder. It was frowned upon to talk to prisoners unless it was to insult them. But Berwald did not care this time. New Undiscovered land and a person who lived there. "My name is Berwald" he introduced himself. It was completely out of place but he at least allowed that much kindness.

        "I have two names Matthew my given name and the one Mother gave me is Renvieg." He introduced himself with a part lie, hoping the other wouldnt notice. He looked curiously at the tall man before asking. "What is you land like?"

        A soft sad smile crossed his face "It is a wild, beautiful place... in the south there is proud pine mountains and to the north the land turns into rock and hills...Lapland...I have not been there for years... service to the king..."

        He wished to wipe the sadness from the taller man's eyes. "Why do you cry?" He asked softly. Renvieg looked into his eyes. All that he could see in the man's eyes were sadness. He knew he was missing home but he did not dare to word that thought.

        The Swedish men lifted his hand to his cheek and found that it had tears on it,  " I had to swear my life to King Matthias. Since then i have not been able to return to my home land. Now I am not so sure that I will return any time soon." He lifted his eyes to meet Renviegs.

        Renvieg sang a soft heartfelt song. He didn't not know how to cheer the older man. He also did not understand who this Mathias person was nor why the man served him.

        Berwald heard the other vikings calling for him from the nearby camp. "You should get some rest... we are planning to move further tommorow. And they do not plan to release you any time soon"

        "Alright..." Renvieg gently curls up to rest. He wonder what the next day would lead to. He prayed to mother for there safety before falling asleep.

        He arrived at the camp and found his comrades unusually quiet. They all wore a worried look on their face.

 


	2. One man dead

"...Matthias... wake up" Berwald gently shook the young man awake. "...We need to get moving" He had dark circles around his eyes from a sleepless night. They had found one of the men dead inside the forest late last night in the forest.

        Renvieg was still asleep. He was unaware of what was happening outside in the camp. But if he was he'd be worried about Swedishmen's lack of sleep. As well as what had caused the lack of sleep.

        Berwald sighed with exasperation. He started to wake up the smaller man. "We do not have time for this" he shook Renvieg a bit harder, "we need to get moving... something has happened and the king does not wish to stay here any longer"

        Renvieg opened his eyes, nodded his head before getting up. He was to tired to speak but followed the man. He trusted nothing bad would happen since he fully trusted the taller man then he did the rest of them. Which wasn't a surprise to him since he was the man looking after him.

        The two joined the rest of the vikings who gathered their belongings and were ready for a day of hiking to 'safe' grounds. The Warriors left swiftly without glancing back... if they paid more attention they would have noticed the dark figure amongst the trees watching them.

        He frowned hearing the woods, nature calling. Renvieg's people were ready to attack. He did not like where this could lead to. He did not want and bloodshed. "Be careful for there is more then just us within the forest." He gently warned them. But only Berwald was the one to respond.

        "...We found that out in an unfortunate way" Berwald tightened the grip on his sword, "...Last night... one of our men went missing... searched all night... we only found him in the morning..." he wore a grim expression and turned towards Renvieg, "No man or animal could have done that to his body"

        Renvieg wished He could console him but he did not know how. "It is sadly men....They are protective of the land the take care of." He sighed softly. "If they attack leave me...I can stop them from presuing you." He knew that of they attacked he could handle the attacks or just talk to them.

        "Are they the inhabitants of this land?" Berwald asked. His stomach was turned at the thought that a man could do such a thing to another man. No one could fault him for the thought at least the ones who've seen the damage.

        "Yes they are...They are cruel and seem like savages to those who do not know our way. However, they will do no harm unless harm is done to them." He smiled softly. "Do not worry." He said and he silently gathered herbs for medical usage along the path they walked.

        "They are only protecting what is theirs... just like any human would" he smiled softly. "So they are not monsters like the others claimed" Berwald wanted to show he understood what the young man said.

        Renvieg nodded his head. Giving a warm smile to the man. It was a relief that he didn't hold a grudge on his people."I'm sure you can understand this." Was the only reply he could say.

        Berwald nodded in agreement. " We should keep moving... understanding them doesn't mean that I wish to know them". He saw the young man's flash flash sadness bur he did not say anything.


	3. Little Kuma

        As the sun began to set the group decided to settle down by a clearing in the woods. Whilst the Vikings chatted noisily, Berwald sat down beside Renvieg. He lifted a piece of bread towards the other. "..Eat... your going to need your strength"

        "Thank you..." Renvieg took the bread and nibbled it slowly. He didn't know what to think or do with the company he had. It's been a long time since he had one. It often made him a little anti-social.

        "Tell me about you" Berwald broke the silence, " and how you know so much about this land?" He spoke thoughtfully, as if he were deciding carefully what to say. As if he did not want to anger or sadden the man.

        Renvieg looked at him thoughtfully. Truly he did not know why he knew those things. Perhaps it was the spirits and ancestors that gave him the knowledge of the land."I was born here with the knowledge of the land how I do not know. Perhaps it's natures doing." A small injured polar bear cub came into the camp sight.

        "...Maybe you were dropped here by the hulrefolk... they are known for mischief and confusing..." Berwald abruptly cut off his sentence when he saw the bear. The Swede made a quick grab for his sword and pushed Renvieg behind him "stay behind me!...Injured animals are the most dangerous"

        He gave a soft giggle. "It's only A cub...It's mother must have died protecting it." Renvieg slowly moved towards the cub so he didn't startle it. It had been injured when man was hunting it's mother. He slowly frowned in worry for the poor cub.

        Berwalds cheeks flushed slightly at his over reaction. He placed his sword back into the sheath and followed a few steps behind Renvieg, making sure to move as silently as possible.

        Renvieg gently started tending to the cubs wound before scooping it up into his arms. "The poor thing." He cooed softly making the cub comfortable as he could. He loved animals they were the only company he gets when at home. Since humans rarely visit her home.

        "...Most I know would not tend to a wild animal like that..." he thought out loud. "You are different from any man I know" He looked in wonder as Renvieg tended to the little bears wounds.

        "I live in harmony with nature and the creatures in it." He looked up at Berwald. "Why kill something when you can save it. Because in return you gain it's loyalty. It all depends on the out come." He giggled giving Berwald something to think about.

        Berwald let this run through his head... this young man saw things so uniquely, that challenged what he has been taught. ". .. I never knew another way..." 

        "There is always another path one can follow Berwald." He smiled gently as he cradled the small cub. "We all choose the one we are most familiar with." He held the cub with one arm and took Berwald's hand placing it on the cub's fur. "You both live and both seek a way to stay alive. Each life is connected to one another. Whether we are aware of it or not."

        Berwald felt the soft, warm fur under his fingers. His whole mind was turning at those few wise words Renvieg spoke. He softly stroked the polar bear cubs fur.  "Thank you..." Berwald looked at him with a sincere expression, "thank you Renvieg"

        "You need not thank me, Berwald." He smiled softly at him. "Now go rest yourself you are tired." He muttered noticing the bags under his eye. He caressed the taller man's cheek. "Even if it's a little while." Though he did not speak aloud his worry it was evident in his tone.


	4. Time to hunt

        Berwald awoke to the feeling of leaning against a warm body. The unfamiliar feeling caused him to jolt awake. "...Uh... good morning" He greeted Renvieg still feeling awkward.

        "Good morning." Renvieg was running his hand through Berwald's hair. "Did you rest well?" He asked him while the small cub was curled up on Berwald's lap. It was a strangely cute scene in his eyes and it was also a rare scene he will cherish.

        He sat up and stretched. "Ja... but..I am sorry... fer falling asleep on you" He looked off to the side and ran his hand through the polar bears fur. Berwald relaxed slightly feeling at peace.

        "I do not mind. You needed the rest nor did I have the will to wake you." Renvieg smiled softly at him. He wondered if it was alright to hunt food.  it seemed like as if there supplies were running low. It would not do anyone well if they died off by hunger.

        Berwald stretched and a cloaked figure approached them, it was the kings advisor. He was wondering what the blonde advisor needed. It was not very often that the king advisor would approach anone near a captive.

        "Berwald... take the Boy into the woods and gather food..." The man spoke in an ice cold tone, "Kings Orders" And just like that he turned and left them to only stare at his back side.

        "...That was Lukas.. it takes a while for him to be friendly" The Swede wore a faint bemused look. "..looks like we are gonna spend the day in the forest" Berwald stood and held a hand towards Renvieg.

        "I guess we are." He giggles softly as his thoughts were answered. "Come little one it's time to hunt." He spoke softy to the cub. Vinland swiftly made the tools he needed for hunting and gathering befor heading into the forest. It was best to be prepared then to be sorry.

        Berwald slung a bow and a few arrows over his shoulder and followed. "What can we gather in these woods?" He followed closely behind Renvieg. Renvieg was his guide in the forest and he was the one who knew what was consumable within it.

        "Wild fruits and vegetables. There are some not for humans...we can also fish and hunt meat." He explained carefully examining the fruits and veggies he finds. "We can also gather herbs for healing and seasoning." Renvieg muttered to himself about the last part.

        " I suggest we try and get some fish... the King is fond of Fish" He began to pick berries and other plants that looked identical to the ones Renvieg picked. He knew how a hand full of berries could cost a life. "... which ones are poisonous?"he asked as he plucked a berry and examined it between his fingers.

        Renvieg  pointed to a few of the bushes thar were poisonous. "Those are the ones you must look out for. They are poisonous some more so then others." He also gathered a few veggies. Along the way he explained which ones were consumable.

        Berwald carefully examined the poisonous berries to not make any future mistakes. They spent the next hours gathering and fishing.  
"...This is enought for now" Berwald gathered up their caught fishes. "Should we head back?"

        "I think we have everything." Renvieg gave a small fish to the cub to eat. "We should head back before it gets to dark." He watched the small cub eating.

        

        "..Mh" Berwald nodded in agreement. He grabbed their pack and turned towards the direction of the camp. "... Today we shall dine with the others" Berwald spoke and turned to Renvieg, waiting for his reaction.

        "I hope they do not mind me there..." Renvieg uttered as he packed all his thing he had. Picking up the small cub that was still eating.

        "...They won't...I hope..." Berwald prayed to the gods that his friends were in a good mood... or sober. "... Just stay by my side and they won't harm you"

        " Thank you Berwald." He kissed the man's cheek. "Shall we go?" Renvieg smiled shyly at Berwald. Watching the sweet man in front of him.

        Berwald stopped and his face flushed into a bright red. He lifted his hands. Touching the place where his Renvieg kissed him. "Yes I ...uh... I mean... Let's go" The tall Swede stammered. He gave Renvieg one glance and turned to the camp, "We should try to get back before dark.

        

        Renvieg couldn't help but giggled at Berwald's reaction. He nodded his head. leading them a safe passage back to the camp sight. A part of him was excited to eat with the others and the other part was scared of rejection.


	5. Party to mourn

        Berwald and Renvieg arrived in the camp, carrying the supplies. The vikings were already in party mode and have drunk the last of their alcohol. They were greeted by a loud, slightly staggering Viking followed by the cloaked viking they had met earlier. 

        "Well if it isn't Berwald and the Captive" the Viking smiled broadly. "You better have brought some food home... I am STARVING! I assume the captive knows what is the best to eat in this land"

        "Of course I do. I'm not heartless to let you starve to death." Renvieg huffed at the other's word. He took the food and started to prepare it for them to eat. If he was being stared at the so be it.

        Berwald joined Renviegs side. "...Better watch your tongue around around him... or you will not have one... He is the king" his face turned grim. "King Matthias does not like when people get in his way"

        "He can go get himself some manners for all I care." Renvieg muttered as he cooked the food. He hoped the drunken vikings like his cooking. He sighed under his breath feeling the glares of a certain Norwegian man.

        Lukas from a far watched the captive and Berwald interacted with eachother. He did not know how to make of it. He had yet to see and trust the captive like his shipmate did. Though he did not fully distrust his shipmate's judgement. 

        Berwald chuckled at his remarks, "That may be true... but... don't infuriate him... I dont want you dead... or mutilated" he spoke softly. "Promise me that you will be careful around him?" He didn't know why he said it but he did.

        He sighed softly. "Fine but only for you..." He plated all the food so the people could take the food. "I just don't like the way he talks." He slightly pouted.

        "...you get used to it" Berwald grabbed some plates and helped Renvieg with his task. They  served all of the vikings (who are messy eaters) and were left to clean their mess. "Today we celebrate the death of our friend" Berwald explained, "it is our custom to Celebrate death with as much Joy and Happiness as we can, For our friend is now in Valhalla...where the brave shall live for ever". He looked over to his Drunken Brothers who were dancing, singing and seemingly having the time of their lives.

        "That is a nice out look..He is with is ancestors watch over you all." He smiled watching the scene of men dance away. Renvieg thought it was a funny yet breathe taking sight.

        Berwald put away the last of the dishes. He looked over at his friends and had an idea..."...want to join them?" The Swede looked at Renvieg. "...it could be fun"

        "I would....but would they except me..." Renvieg was back into is shell of shyness. He wanted to join in but he was afraid he'd only anger Berwald's friends by doing so. He was scared of rejection and afraid of being hurt.

        "...Do not worry" Berwald patted his cheek, " They arn't as rough as they look... Besides they are too drunk to care" Berwald gently grabbed Renvieg's hand " What do you say?"

        "A-alright." He mumbled, shyly letting Berwald lead him to the group. Renvieg wasn't sure if them being drunk was a good thing or not. But as long as no one would mind he didn't care.

        In the middle of the clearing the vikings had set up a bon fire. Around it they sat in groups that danced, sang, talked and exchanged stories. It was a noisy, energetic gathering.

        Berwald led him to an open space amongst the vikings and sat down on the grass, facing the fire. "If you want to leave just let me know" he smiled at the other. Berwald pulled out his drinking horn and had one of his friends fill it.

        "N-no it's alright." He smiled softly. The atmosphere reminded him of his small village he grew up in. He missed it there and everyone in it. Though they weren't as noisy as them it still felt like home.

        "Are you sure... if not we can always-" Berwald was cut off by Matthias dropping himself in between them, drunk out of his mind. He was closely followed by Lukas.

         " Berwald... my friend, I thought you would never join us! Especially since you spend most of your time with the captive" he smiled an lopsided  smile at Renvieg. "Nice that you brought him along too"

        Renvieg smiled shyly not wanting to offend the Danish man. Soon the Norwegian followed after. Renvieg started to feel awkward. Not that he minded the Norwegian but he felt that the man hated him.

        Matthias slung his arms over Renvieg and berwalds shoulders as if they had been friends for ages. "You all need to Cheer up! It's a celebration not a wedding!" He exclaimed in his drunken state.  
Berwald shot Renvieg an apologetic look.

         He gave Berwald a look as if asking if the Dane was always like this. The quiet Norwegian caught the look and nodded his head. Renvieg sighed thinking the Danish man was strange.

        "Man... you all are ruining the celebration! We don't need mopey faces" the Dane jumped up in a stumbling motion. "Come on" he made a motion for Renvieg to stand up. "Dance with me"

        "Err Alright.." Renvieg shyly to the Dane's hand. He never really danced. But it would be better then feeling awkward. Like he did now near the Norwegian and the Swede. It wasn't an uncomfortable awkwardness though.

        The Dane grabbed the others hands starting to dance and drag the other around in a chaotic twirl. "Better pick up your feet, captive" the Dane twirled Renvieg. He chuckled as he continued the chaotic dance.

        Renvieg nervously tried to keep up with the Dane's movement. He fixed every misstep by catching himself into a different movement. "S-sorry never really danced with anyone before." He apologised to the man.

        Matthias changed directions. "That's no problem! neither have I" the Dane twirled and stumbled over his own feet, falling to the ground while laughing.

        "Eep!" Renvieg ended up on top of the Dane. He started feeling awkward again. It was so embarrassing to have landed on the man.

        The Dane grinned broadly and laughed. "You gotta take me to a feast first Captive... or get me more alcohol" He sat up and groaned in pain. "They say Drunk dancers are the best dancers... but also the most dangerous" He said whilst rubbing his sore back side.

        "I can see that. However I think you should go back to your Norwegian friend." He winked at him before getting up.  helping the Dane up so he wouldn't struggle. He giggled and skipped back to Berwald before the man could say anything.

        Matthias stood there motionless for a moment, but then decided to follow Renviegs suggestion and grabbed Lukas and pulled him into the same chaotic dance. 

        "You help up longer than most would have with him" Berwald wore a bemused look on his face. It was rare to see one keeping up with the king especially when drunk.

        "It doesn't help that I was being glared at by your friend." Renvieg sat and giggled softly. "So what we're you saying before you got interupted." He asked while watching them dance.

        "...I was just sayin' that if you wanted to leave for any reason, just let me know" Berwald looked at the King, who chugged and entire horn while dancing... and spilling half of it on both himself and Lukas.

        He giggled softy. "No I think I'll be okay here." He laid his head on Berwald's shoulder. He watched Lukas' half-hearted atempt on strangling Mathias. "Are those two always like this?"

        "... Ja, Me and Lukas joined king Matthias around the same time. Since the first moment I saw them interact...Lukas has been able to get away with more than any other man has" He remembered the numerous threats Lukas has given their king. "I think he was not too happy about ending under Matthias' rule either."

        "I think it's either that or they just have feeling for eachother." He smiles softly at the thought.  "Will you not join them?" He asked softly.

        "Nej... not yet at least... I dont dance anymore" a grim, sad expression crossed his features. He lifted his drinking horn to his lips and drank, " And i think you are right... They both do care for each other dearly... Even if there is alot of buried hate between them"

        He kissed his cheek. "No one will force you to Berwald." He gently took a hold of his hand. "And you know them better then I do." He couldn't help but fall for the tall man.

        Berwald blushed and smiled "King Matthias has a habit of collecting people who have some sort of status. Lukas, for example, has the ability to see the future and cast spells. King Matthias decided that having him at his side would put him in favor of the gods. Lukas was not too happy about it... but after time they grew close". They watched as Matthias kept drawing Lukas back into their wild dance.

        "You three are an interesting bunch. I'm glad I met you." He smiled softly. He watched them dance. He had not remembered how long it's been since he smiled this much. The small cub that Renvieg was taking care of crawled over to them.


	6. And They Dance

        "...He'll play me and like it...because I'll break him I'm glad that I met you too"   
Berwald patted the polar bears head. His face turned thoughtful... "would... you... like to... dance?... with me" Berwald spoke each word slowly and thoughtfully, as if he was going to take them back at any moment.

        "I would gladly dance with you." He stood up and took his hand.The small cub that was with them went to bother the Dane and Norwegian man. Renvieg giggled. "Looks like the cub wants to join to."

        "The cub is probably a much better dancer than Matthias" Berwald smiled a little. He gently guided Renvieg to the 'dancing area'. "Just follow my lead" the Swede whispered into his ear. He pulled Renvieg into a less chaotic, slower version of Matthias' dance. If that is what you can call it.

        He giggles softly. "I trust you." He followed Berwald's lead happily. He was glad dancing with Berwald he was a better dancer then he was. He was tempted to kiss him.

        As a final move Berwald twirled Renvieg. "Thank you for the dance" the Swede bowed and kissed Renviegs hand.

        He couldn't help but giggle when he was twirling. He couldn't believe that Berwald kissed his hand. This caused Renvieg to blushes darkly. "Y-your welcome." He hugged him and hides his faces.

        Berwald wrapped his arms around Renvieg. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the King. "And i thought the both of you didn't dance!" The Dane was slightly slurring his words, "guess you couldn't resist dancing, captive"

        The tips of Renvieg's ears turned red. The cub decided it was a good idea to nip Mathias' leg. He probably didn't like the fact that the Dane was making him more flustered.

        Matthias yelped in pain. "Hey... I am just saying what my eyes see" he stumbled around, "Berwald always seems to have a sweet spot for small, helpless...people" a smile spread across his face. Berwald's face turned grim.

        The cub bite Mathias again but softly. "Don't frown Berwald. And sir I maybe small but I can do more harm." He gave a smile and picked the cub up so he didn't bite any more. Renvieg couldn't help but giggle when the cub still tried to bite the Dane.

        "We'll see about that, captive" Matthias turned around and headed towards the alcohol barrels. He wanted to get more drunk til the night ends

        "We should go" Berwald watched the king go. He turned towards their sleeping spot. "Comming?" He looked back at Renvieg.

        "Coming Berwald." He jogged up to him and held his hand. He looked at him and smiled gently placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now smile. It looks better on you then frowning does."

        Berwald mustered a small smile and gave Renviegs hand a gentle squeeze  "Sorry about the King... he can be a bit hard to get used to" he mumbled. "especially when he is drunk like this evening"

         "It's alright...You where about to say something what was it?" Renvieg eyes shined with curiouity. He wondered what he was going to say or if he'd avoid saying it.

        Berwald's ever present cold glance turned to Renvieg. " ...Why do you spend so much time with me?" He stopped walking. "...You are a captive... yet you act like nothing is wrong"

        "I tend to look at the brighter side of things. And I could ask you the same thing. If I'm a captive why have you not hurt me yet." He looked at him and asked. "And why I spend so much time with you is because I like being with you."

        The swede stared at the other in shock. "I don't belive in hurting captives..." he mumbled, "...It's not right...never had a captive that liked having me around either." He searched Renvieg's eyes for any sign that he was lying or trying something.

        Renvieg's eyes showed no signs of lying but they did shine in a different emotion. "Well I'll be your first then." He gave him a loving smile before walking past him to the resting area.

        Berwald stood for a moment. This whole thing was so bizarre that he did not know what to make of it. He looked up at the sky as if to ask a  silent questions. He then turned to join Renvieg. "Do you have family?" He asked, "or anyone who misses you?"

        Renvieg stops and stays silent for a moment. "I never nor did I have a family. I live alone in a mountain not far from here. On the base of the mountain is a village where I come to gather food. No one visits unless they need healing." He said quietly.

        Berwald nodded. "I used to live in the mountains too" he recalled his family's home on the side of the mountain. The way they lived in solitude and only occasionally went into the nearby village, "...Being with us must be a shock then.."

         Renvieg looked at Berwald. "A very welcoming one." He smiled softly at him. "We should rest as much as we can."

        "Alright.." Berwald looked at the other with a kind expression. He gently lifted Renviegs chin and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Renvieg" he said quietly.

        "Ah g-good night Berwald." Renvieg's face was painted red before he fell asleep on his spot. There was a small smile on his face as he slept.

       Berwald smiled at Renvieg's reaction. Feeling the cold night air, Berwald threw his blanket over Renviegs sleeping form. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

        Renvieg gently curled up next to Berwald and shared the blanket. He didn't want the man to get sick because of him taking care of him.

        Berwald awoke to the sound of birds singing their early tunes, and to the feeling of a warm thing being curled up to him. He lay still, not wanting the disturb this peaceful moment and waited silently for Renvieg to wake.

        Renvieg slowly woke up. His turned red when he noticed Berwald was awake. "I'm sorry." He muttered quickly and moved away.

        Berwald sat up and stretched. "...No Need to be...You kept me warm" he smiled slightly, "...being close to you doesn't bother me"

        Renvieg covered his face with his hand. "I-if you say so." He muttered. "Um you can tell you king we are nearby my house perhaps it will be better shelter....it's big enough to shelter all of us."

        Berwald nodded, "I can suggest it to him... but I cannot give you any promises" the Swede got up and started to walk towards the camp.


	7. Home Sweet Annoyance

   About an hour later Berwald returned with the King. The Dane looked a little groggy from the previous night but wore still wore a smile on his face. "So Captive... You say there is shelter near by?"

       "Yes my house is in the mountain nearby. It's big enough to shelter everyone since I'm a healer for the villagers at the base of the mountain." Renvieg explained to Mathias.

        "How do we know that you won't turn on us and kill us?" Matthias' smile dropped, " You are our captive...That gives you even more of a motive to do so"

        "I heal people not kill them. That is only reserved for war..do you really think I'd lower myself to kill you." He huffed and walked off before the man could answer him. He small cub followed Renvieg.

        Matthias ran after him and roughly span him around. "You do not walk away from me" the Dane spoke in a low, threatening tone. As if nothing had happened his smile returned " But I trust you, if the offer still stands, Me and my men would enjoy your hospitality"

        "Oh course the offer stands." Renvieg's voice took a emotionless tone. "Now let go of me if you want safe passage through the mountains. Your men won't last the winter from how far you've all came." He kept his voice even. Renvieg didn't fear the man but he knew they both won't be played as fools. He wondered how they'd react learning he was truly a girl and not a man. He gave the king a fake cheery smile.

        The Dane held on for a moment longer, smiling while his eyes screamed cold blooded murder. "Then we shall get a move on... I'd hate to be caught out here in the dark" He finally let go of Renviegs shoulder and turned around to leave. "You are lucky, Captive" he left without waiting for a reply.   
Berwald joined Renvieg "...everything work out well?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

        "It could of gone better." Renvieg shrugged. "I think I made him want to kill me." He frowned. "Let's go before the clouds set in the night." He lead everyone in towards his house.

        "That's not good" Berwald said under his breath and followed after Renvieg with the rest of the vikings in tow. He didn't know if he should voice his worries to him aloud.

        They were now in front of a large house. "Make yourselves at home in my house. All the rooms are made so take whichever you'd like. The only thing I ask is don't go in the basement unless your good at magic or making medicine. My room is off limits unless I let you in. Or if your them?" He points to Berwald, Lukas and Mathias repectively before letting everyone in the house.

        The vikings all sorted themselves into the rooms. Matthias stepped forward, followed by Lukas and Berwald. "This place will do, Captive. I'm honored that I am one of the select few who are allowed in your chambers" he made a little bowing motion.

        "I trust you well enough not to barge in unless it's truly important." He gave a small smile. "Please make yourselves at home. I'll be making dinner once I've changed." He mumbled.

        Matthias grabbed Lukas and dragged him away with the Norwegian protesting loudly. Berwald ran a hand through his hair and was left alone. He took off and began to wander through the house,  getting lost in the process.

        Renvieg changed into a dress and went out of her room bumping into Sweden. "I-I'm sorry Berwald." Renvieg squeaked. She didn't mean to bump into the man. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

        Berwald turned around and stared at Renvieg, his eyes widening. "...uh....no...your a girl?" he stammered.

        Renvieg blushes and looks down. "It's always savered to hunt looking like a man. Your less like to get attacked." She blushes. "I-i'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She quietly ran to the kitchen. She hoped Berwald won't think any less of her.

        Berwald burst into the kitchen after her. " You don't need to run away from me" Berwald took a few steps towards her and took a deep breath. "... I had a few suspicions already... but I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me"

        "I-I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly. She hated feeling vulnerable like she did now. It just made her feel worse when it was the man she came to trust the most.

        "...It's alright" he gently lifted her chin so that she was looking up at him. "...You have no need to apologize for trying to stay safe".

        Tears silently fell from her eyes. "You don't hate me do you?" Renvieg asked with sadness showing through her eyes.

        "..Nej, why would I?" Berwald wiped the tears away with his thumb. "now... stop being sad... it's alright?"

        "I don't know...Um I'll start cooking." She smiled slightly before pulling out ingredients she needs to make dinner for everyone. "Is there anything I'm mind you want me to make?"

        "... Nej" he smiled slightly and sat down, "... Anything is fine, I'm not too picky.. our King is though"

        "All I know is he likes fish so I'll make that and a few different meats." She muttered looking through her recipe book.

        "Yes please. I will be grateful of you did." She smiled softly as she started prepping to make rabbit stew.

        She slowly starts cooking everything she needs. She wondered what everyone else was doing. She was also grateful for the help in the kitchen. 

        "I finally lost him." Lukas ran into the kitchen unaware that they were cooking. He wad just happy to get away from him.

        "...That's a first" the Swede grumbled, "...probably let you escape" He spoke as he angerly chopped up a root of some sort.

        "Probably...thank God I'm not wearing that random dress he found." Lukas uttered and noticed Renvieg was in a dress and not in boys clothing anymore. "Did I miss something?" He looked expressionless but confusion was in his eyes.

        Berwald sighed "Lukas... this is Renvieg. .. Renvieg this is Lukas... Renvieg is a girl" He explained. " Just make sure to keep The King in Order around her"

        "Sure I do that anyways."Lukas shrugged. He was glad about her being a girl is some ways. However he was jealous that she could get Mathias' attention.

        Renvieg gave a small smile before she began cooking again. Forgetting that she was looking at the Norwegian a moment ago.

        "Thanks Lukas" Berwald sighed, "what would I do without...-" he was cut off by the sound of someone screaming "Lukas!? LUKAS??? Where did you run off to?" The Dane screamed from somewhere.

         "Err maybe I should go." He walks to Mathias. "Was talking to Berwald..." He was explaining that the man was helping Renvieg in the kitchen.

        Renvieg was grilling the fish and putting the turkey in the oven. She acted blissfully unaware of what was happening.

        "Those two " he shook his head in disbelief.  "...like two Hares jumping around each other" he back down and watched Renvieg cook. She looked so peaceful and out of place of this whole situation. It brought a smile to his face.

        She loved cooking it kept he mind off things. It made her at peace and that she didn't have to work on healing and stitching wounds together. She gave a soft sigh.

        "Something wrong?" The Swede asked. Worry was evident in his tone.

        "Some wishful thinking. Like I said before I heal the villagers. I just hope none of them come in deaths row again." She sighed and then smiled. "Go tell everyone the dinner is ready." She quietly sets up the dinning room.

        Berwald nodded and left. He walked through the house rounding up any stray vikings. "Matthias, Lukas... dinner time" he grumbled once he found his two companions.

        "Oh good! I was wondering when that boy would be done cooking, I am starving over here" the Dane let out a loud laugh.

        She finished setting up the dinning room before she went to where the others are. "You better get your men before you eat anything." She said behind Berwald.

        Berwald turned his head to face Renvieg. "...I let them know already... they take their time" he mumbled.

        "Maybe we should go ahead and eat without them!" The king grinned mischievously. "Then we get the good food first"

        She rolls her eyes and led them to the dinning room. "Here you are and enjoy."

        Berwald gave an apologetic look to Renvieg... It was becoming too common that he had to non verbally apologize for his king.  Berwald sat down and waited for the rest of the vikings to join before he served himself.


	8. Healing Process

        She waved it off she left the room to set up a medical station just in case of a villager came. She returned to eat her dinner.

        Berwald sat and watched the other Vikings noisily eat their supper. At first he had enjoyed joining them in their wild manners, But after being around them for a long time he relized that everyone was for themselves. He shook his head and heard a displaced sound. It blended in with the loud vikings but it was slightly different. Like someone calling for help. He shot Renvieg an alarmed look.

        She starts running to the door. It was a mother with her very injured looking male. Renvieg quickly led them to the station and started working on the man.

        Lukas and Berwald both looked in amazement at the incredible work Renvieg was doing. Lukas was a healer, but seeing another perform their skills never ceased to amaze him. "Need any help " the Norwegian Man asked, "...I am the Healer of these men"

        "Please do. He's loosing alot of blood." She muttered sewing the deeper wounds as she spoke. Not that she hated healing but she never did like working with blood.

       Lukas opened his pack and pulled out a roots and leafs. He placed the roots in his mouth and began to chew on them turning them into a gross looking paste, which he applied to the man's cuts. "Berwald... cloth" the Norwegian held out his hand, never taking his eyes off the man. The swede didn't hesitate and ripped a few strips of fabric from his shirt. Lukas then bandaged the cuts while muttering a few chants and spells. "...What did this to him" the Norwegian asked in a cold tone

        "Most likely an animal by the looks of it, it would be a bear. Most likely a adult female. " Renvieg explained as if it were a normal a current. "The bears come close to the village. But they do protect there land when we approach it." She continued sewing the wounds up.

        "I've only seen a few bear attacks in my lifetime" he continued to bandage the wounds that Renvieg had sewed, applying more of the green paste. "None were this bad...Berwald! More cloth"

        "They are more angry it seems and we do not know why." She finishes all of the sewing and gently cleans the blood off.

        Lukas assisted her in cleaning up the man's blood, "Usually there is some reason nature Rages..." he looked towards the ceiling in an almost fearful manner, "Maybe someone angered the Gods"

        "Most likely it's child past away from the hunters." She sighed softly. "Nature is only balancing itself out." It wasn't odd for hunters to kill a child to get fur.

        "Balance is essential" The Norwegian closed his eyes and sighed, " If only more people understood the value of having balance. Both in person and in nature..."

        "It will take time. Not everyone is so blind." She smiled and finished up with healing the man. Glad that it was over and the fact the man would live.

        The Norwegian let out a small laugh. " when you are around the people I have been forced to deal with... you'd think otherwise" Lukas excused himself and muttered a curtly goodbye. After saying goodbye he probably started to get why the Swede enjoyed the girls company.

        She frowned but paid no mind. Renvieg went to talk with the mother who gave her bread as payment. The women also told her that the hunters over hunted and were giving her the rest of the leftovers. It was something to give thanks for always healing them.

       Berwald sighed and joined at Renviegs side. "...Don't mind him he had alot of misfortune" he looked at the woman who fearfully looked back at him.

        She nods. "I figured that out." The woman left her son to stay the night here. Renvieg sighed. "Let's go back to the dinning room."

        "..Ja..." the swede mumbled. "Not everyone joined king Matthias by will" Berwald explained. "It leaves alot of mistrust... especially since Matthias doesn't like when he doesn't get his way"

        She gently kissed his cheek. "Do not worry. They may mistrust but trust can slowly be gained." She walked to the dinning room.

        When they opened the door they saw that the King was dancing on the table to many eager vikings clapping in beat to their song. Berwald just watched in horror as Matthias tried to do a back flip.

        Renvieg sighed irritated. She used her magic to force everyone back into there seats and made them stayed there. "Please do act like gentlemen or you'll all clean this house top to bottem." Her eye was twitched and gave them a look as to dare them to speak.

        This was propably the first time his friends had been this quiet. He watched with a bemused look as they all started to behave and quietly continued their meal. "...Incredible..." Berwald whispered to Renvieg.

        "Finish eating and once your done you can do whatever but don't break anything." She sat down in annoyance and started to eat her food again.

        "Oh hey Renvieg" the Dane jumped out of his seat and made his way over to where she sat, and slung his arm over her shoulder "I just wanted to thank you on behalf of my men for this delicious food and for your hospitality" he grinned, "No hard feelings? "

        "None taken at all." She smiled still slightly irritated at the man. At least he had some manners even if he doesn't use it as much.

        "Well that's a relief" the Dane grinned broadly, "I know we have sort of gotten off on the wrong foot, but you really arn't too bad Captive"

        "It's fine i don't mind. Also don't break anything I will seriously make you clean the house top to bottem regardless of statis." She smiles innocently sweet.

        Matthias wore a bemused look. "I got people to do that for me...after all I am king" he said with a wink.

        "And I frankly don't care. You either clean or have a bar of soap in your mouth." She wasn't joking in the slightest. "How else would I get anyone to behave."

        "Ohh scary" the Danes grin spread, "Glad to know that you arn't dull and boring, considering how much time you spend with the Swede"

        "Berwald is a perfect gentlemen. Besides I mostly tend to that. You'll see me running around the house." She shrugged and yawned tiredly.

        His smile dropped again and shrugged, "If you say so... but in my opinion Berwald is nothing near a gentleman. You don't know him as long as I have" the Dane got up and turned to leave. "Let that run through your head"

        "I will Mathias and also remember not everyone is how you preseve them." She started to clean up.

        "Don't get too cocky Sweetheart,  if there is one thing I know, it is people" Matthias left without waiting for an reply.

        "You yourself shouldn't either...it's quite unbecoming." She continued to work.

        Berwald was wandering around outside of the house,  observing the mountains and forests surrounding them. He breathed in the fresh mountain air and thought about how it reminded him of home. After a few more minutes he returned back inside, going into the kitchen where Renvieg was working on the clean up. " You Have a beautiful home" he mumbled.

        "Thank you." She smiled softly as she finishes up the last bit of the cleaning. "I'm going to check on my crops...would you like to come with me?"

        "... Ja... Anything to get moving" the swede awnsered, " I used to Farm around my village... Haven't in years"

        Vinland smiled softly. "Sorry if I keep reminding you of your homeland." She turned around to go to the garden.

        "It's Alright" the swede mumbled. He let the familiar feeling of being in a garden fall over him. He crouched down and examined the plants. "You Take good care of it"

She nods her head. Renvieg started to water them. "Have too. Only way to servive here." She didn't know what else to say to him.

        The Swede stood up and looked around, "...Looks like you need alot of determination to live here"  He say snow starting to fall.

        "It does but at least we all take care of eachother here." She smiled softly as she started gathering the last of her crops.


	9. Currently in Time

      Peter started bouncing excitedly. "Hey, Matthew do you think during break at the meeting tomorrow we can continue the story?" He looked at the Canadian with hope in his eyes. The Sealander often liked hearing about the Canadians past.

        Renvieg  shook her head and gave a chuckle. "Of course we can continue the story. However you need to sleep until then." She kissed the yawning Sealander's head. Tucking him into his bed. She couldn't help but start thinking of when Peter found out her secret. It was her mistake for letting him look through her stuff that he found the ring Berwald gave her. She was happy that he kept her secret as well.

        Peter was yawning when he felt himself getting a kiss on his forehead. When he looked up, seeing Matthew tuck him. "Night Mummy I love you and so does Daddy." After saying those words he fell asleep.

        Renvieg smiled softly. The boy had taken up calling her when he found out she was Vinland. Though now a days she was called Matthew as she tended to masquerade as a man because of her boss. She still wished her love would recognize her even if she acted as a boy. She shook her head and muttered to herself under her breathe. "I can't keep thinking like this... one day he will know it's me. I can't loose hope" She didn't know that Peter and the Kuma heard her when she left the room.

        Peter knew it hurt Mummy whenever Daddy said M'wife to Tino. He knew that it was Daddy showing Tino a picture of Mummy to Tino. She knew it as well but he guessed it hurt her knowing that people assuming he was calling Tino that. He mumbled in his sleep. "Kuma let's make Mummy and Daddy happy again." Peter knew that Kuma was smart enough to understand who he meant since the was raised by the same people.

        Kuma watched over Peter as he slept. He gave the boy a secret smile. They would get their Mummy and Daddy happy again. If not for their sake then for Peter's. Afterall even though he was a bear doesn't mean he didn't think the boy wasn't his family. Though first he needed to do some sneeking around to do.


End file.
